Two worlds
by TheLionNerd
Summary: After an accident in Jump City,the mane 6 and Teen titans swap universes,causing the mane 6 to have to prevent Jump City from falling to slade and the teen titans to liberate equestria from the psychotic Discord
1. Swapped

**Jump City**

 **4 months after Tokyo**

The Teen Titans were heading towards a large power source Cyborg picked up after the crime alert went off.

''Be careful guys,this source seems...otherworldly.'' Cyborg said,then sped up.

''Whatever there is,we will take care of it,because we're a team.'' Robin said with a smirk.

When they arrived they saw a face they knew all too well...slade.

''Slade,what are you doing?'' Robin asked the masked villian,growling.

''Well Robin,I just decided to make a portal to other worlds...and i'd love if you tried it out!'' Slade said,then pressed a button,having the portal shoot laser blasts at each of the 5 titans,immediately causing them to disapppear,''Have a nice trip.''

 **Ponyville**

''It's over,discord!'' Twilight said as she,rainbow dash,pinkie pie,rarity,fluttershy and applejack fired a giant blast of rainbow energy at the draconequus,but a portal pops up,blocking the blast and having a bunch of electricity come out that causes the ponies to disappear and knock discord out.

 **2 hours later….**

Robin wakes up slowly and looks around….they weren't in Jump city,but outside a town that was erupting in chaos...fires were starting all over the city while Discord was sitting on a throne,watching the destruction with glee.

''Guys,wake up!'' Robin nearly shouted as the rest of the titans woke up.

''Dudes...where are we and who is that guy?'' Beast Boy asked,pointing to discord.

''I don't know,but i have a feeling he's behind what's going on at that town over there.'' Robin replied,pointing to the town.

Raven looked over and saw 2...ponies...talking to eachother.

''Uh,guys...there are 2 horses talking to eachother.'' Raven said,not believing her eyes.

''We'll worry about that later...for now,we need to find out where we are and what's going on.'' Robin said,then walked over to discord,''Hey,you!''

Discord turn to them with a was wearing sunglasses and drinking a soda.

''What is it?'' Discord asked.

''Where are we and what did you do?'' Robin asked the villian,who grinned.

''You are at my world now...you are in the place formerly known as ponyville,but has since gone down in chaos in less than 2 hours because their main 6 heroes failed to stop me.'' Discord said with a cackle.

Robin got out a batarang and threw it at discord,who teleported behind the boy wonder.

''You'd have to do more than that,little boy!'' Discord said with a cackle,then began to do a moonwalk,''I am discord...i am a god now and you can't stop me!NOBODY CAN!HAHAHAHAHA!''

Discord then teleported the 5 titans away from him.

''NOBODY CAN STOP ME!NOT THEM!NOT THE PONIES!NOT EVEN CELESTIA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

 **Celestia's castle…**

Royal guards busted into Celestia's throne room and quickly stormed to the princess.

''Princess Celestia,we have urgent news…'' the captain of the royal guard said.

''What is it,Kan?'' Celestia asked

''They failed...the ponies failed and ended up being transported somewhere we cannot locate...all hope is lost,princess...discord has won.'' The captain said and Celestia's heart dropped.

''No…''

The last image seen is Discord laughing maniacally while ponyville erupts in flames.

 **Note:Discord's personality was altered so It would be easier to write this story,due to the fact that this story just randomly popped up as an idea and i had little to no time to research the MLP characters' personalities,so i just made them have personalities that would be associated with certain kinds of heroes and villians.**


	2. Slade and Celestia

**Jump City**

''Ow..my head..'' Twilight groaned,rubbing her head,''Is everypony alright?''

"Were Fine…" AppleJack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie responded.

''I feel like a giant dragon's tail hit me in the head!'' Rainbow Dash shouted

"Get over it, Dash" Applejack shouted back.

''Both of you,stop shouting at eachother!'' Twilight shouted,then looked looked mechanical and whatever transported them to where they are seemingly left,''Where are we?''

''This place does not look friendly at all.'' Fluttershy said in her usual hushed tone.

"Nothing like the farm.." Applejack mumbled..

Twilight stood up and started walking out when Rainbow dash ran to her.

''So..are we gonna find out what got us here?'' Rainbow Dash asked

''Soon, I hope.'' Twilight replied,then walked out.

"It is disgusting here!" Rarity yelped in disgust.

''Can't be any worse here than in a place with chocolate milk as the rain and cotton candy clouds.'' Rainbow Dash mumbled

"The Cotton Candy clouds and chocolate milk rain were awesome, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said.

''For you,they were!'' Rainbow Dash spat,then flew out to see a metropolitan city with humans walking around,''Wow…''

The city was loud, with cars driving everywhere and parades going on.

"We can hear so loud noises...What are they?!" Rarity screamed.

''Um...rarity,can you please not scream in my ear?'' Fluttershy asked with a friendly grin.

"Sorry Sweetie" Rarity said.

Then,a man with half of his mask being black and the other half orange jumped down in front of them.

''Welcome to Jump City, horses...I hope you'd like hay to eat.'' Slade spat.

"Nah… More like sweets! And thanks for the welcome!" Pinkie Pie announced to Slade.

''Talking horses that love sweets….well,that's highly interesting...can't be any worse than Beast Boy,I bet.'' Slade said

"We are ponies! But Celestia looks like a horse.." Rarity spat back to Slade.

Slade just laughed,''Horses are basically grown up ponies,right?''

''Hey,wait a minute! who are you!?'' Rainbow Dash shouted.

''I'm slade...i am your worst fears personified.'' Slade said

"My worst fear is going out of business…" Rarity said to Slade.

''Well then,I guess i'll have to make it open back up.'' Slade said,then pulled out 2 Katanas

"Katanas!" Applejack screamed.

''Don't panic!'' Twilight said,then grabbed the katanas with her magic.

''Magic...just like raven.'' Slade said,annoyed,then yanked his arms back,causing Twilight to go flying.

"You talking bout the superhero Raven? Spike has so many comics about her!" Pinkie Pie said.

Suddenly,a 15 year old red haired man popped up.

''FOURTH WALL SHATTERED!'' he said,then vanished.

"She has a cape and she's a demoness!" Pinkie Pie continued.

Slade said nothing,but swung his katanas at pinkie.

Pinkie suddenly turned angry and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE SWING THAT AT ME!"

Slade saw Rainbow Dash flying at him and kicked her,sending her crashing into a trash can.

Rarity picked up Dash with her magic and cleaned her off and said, "Don't get dirty, Sweetie!"

''I'll get down and dirty when i kick his tail across equestri-'' Dash said.

''Uh...rainbow dash...we aren't in equestria.'' Fluttershy said

''Oh...right.'' Dash said,facepalming.

"I think we are in a place where the humans live.." Pinkie Pie said.

Slade then ran and punched all of the ponies to the wall,then jumped out of sight.

''Is everyone alright?'' Twilight asked while groaning on the ground.

''I'm just peachy!'' Dash said with a frown.

"I'm fine, just hungry!" Pinkie Pie said, while jumping with happiness.

''How could you be happy at a time like this?'' Twilight asked her jumpy friend.

"Well, the city is beautiful!" She replied.

 **Equestria**

 **Outside Celestia's castle**

The titans were landing on their faces after being teleported.

''Dudes..what did he just do?'' Beast Boy asked

''Don't know and don't care.'' Raven replied

''Someone has their hands in my gredknacks!'' Starfire screamed.

"Sorry" Robin said and moved his hands.

''...DUDES!WE'RE AT A CASTLE!'' Beast Boy said and his eyes turned into a castle,''We might feel like royalty here!''

Celestia heard the Titans outside of her castle and walked outside.

''He-'' Beast Boy started,but was smacked upside the head by Raven.

''Don't even talk.'' Raven growled.

"Who are you? And what are you going outside of my castle?!" Celestia yelled.

''We are the teen titans and we have been transported to this world by accident...who are you and why is all of this happening over at that town we were at?'' Robin said

"I'm the ruler of this country. I had sent the mane six to fix all of this.. But they left. Discord is messing this place up" Celestia said.

''Maybe they didn't leave…'' Robin started,then his eyes widened,''Maybe our arrival is linked to their disappearance?''

"Possibly..If Twilight sends me a note, then maybe she will tell me where she is" Celestia replied.

''We'll surely be killed by something if we are spotted out here, so it might be smart to head inside.'' Raven suggested.

"Follow me, I have a guest room" Celestia said, while showing them to the guest room.

Celestia walked up to a room and opened the door.

''Would you allow us to explain who we are and how we got here?'' Robin asked The Princess.

"Discord probably opened a portal...and you're the Teen Titans…I heard Spike talking about you guys" She said.

''Well...uh...we are quite popular.'' Robin said sheepishly, ''But our archenemy, the evil mercenary Slade, ended up building a portal that transported us here...we believe that a similar portal popped up while this so called 'mane six' was battling this discord guy.''

"If Slade and Discord teamed up through the portals...it would be horrible for both are homes" Celestia said.

''You don't know slade like we do...he doesn't do teams...he is his own guy and would kill his allies just to achieve his goals.'' Robin sneered.

"Discord is one of the most powerful beings, if he got the chance, he would probably kill Slade with one strike. You do not want to cross paths with Discord." Celestia sneered back.

''Seems like Discord would manipulate people to achieve goals rather than directly harm them.''

"There is only one being more powerful than Discord… Discord would do anything to get their power… He is probably trying to get their abilities" Celestia said.

''Something tells me that our two worlds will never be the same again..''

 **Note:I will now be writing this crossover with Machozi**


	3. Crippling friendships

Outside of where they encountered slade,twilight was looking around.

''Pretty neat place…but first things first...we NEED to stop this Slade guy'' She said

''Yeah!He's bad news!I can feel it because my twitch tells me!'' Pinkie said,twitching her tail.

''Hey,what's the hurry?I think we should sit back and enjoy the city.'' RD suggested,smirking,''Who knows what we may find here!''

"I agree with Rainbow Dash, I would hate to get my hooves dirty!" Rarity replied.

''But...we have to….'' Twilight stuttered,''...FINE!''

"Cause before we got here I had just gone to th-" Rarity began.

"We know Rarity!" Applejack interrupted.

RD and Twilight saw a birthday party going on in the distance.

''Hey,Pinkie,look!'' RD said,poking her pink friend and pointing towards the party.

Pinkie Pie's angry face turned into one with joyfulness as she ran to the party running to the cake and eating it.

Little did she know,Wally West,also known as kid flash,had his birthday going on.

"Hey!" said Kid Flash.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said while turning around.

''That's my cake you just ate!'' Kid Flash said, growling.

Pinkie smiled nervously and stuttered, "S-Sorry"

Kid Flash quickly sped and grabbed Pinkie,then forced the cake out of her mouth.

Pinkie Pie smacked Kid Flash with one of her hooves and said, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

''Hey!get your hands off my boyfriend!'' Jinx said,eyes glowing.

"For your information, I have no hands, only HOOVES!" She said.

Rainbow Dash flew inside and went up to Kid Flash and said, "Ya wanna race?".

''...Uh….sure." He replied.

Rainbow Dash and Kid Flash lined up outside in the middle of the street.

Applejack blew a whistle and they stormed down the street.

5 seconds later,they were halfway across the city.

''You're fast, horse.'' Kid Flash said with a grin,''But not faster than me!''

Kid Flash then sped up, having dust fly in Rainbow's face.

She tripped.

Kid Flash managed to finish the race and RD caught up 10 seconds later.

''Hey,that's not fair!You put dust in my face!'' RD growled.

"Rainbow, it was an accident, live with it. Besides, you always win back in Ponyville" Applejack said.

RD crossed her arms and scoffed.

''I hate losing.'' RD mumbled.

"Suck it up" Applejack replied.

Later, the ponies were eating salad...well...except Pinkie...she managed to get her a giant cake to eat.

Pinkie Pie ate her cake in 3 minutes flat.

''By Celestia, Pinkie...how do you even eat that fast?'' Twilight asked her party-loving friend.

"I'm hungry Twilight, don't judge me!" she said.

''I never judged you for a minute,Pinkie.'' Twilight said,putting her hoof against her chest.'

Pinkie Pie wiped cake off of her face.

''So..is everyone enjoying their meal?'' Twilight

''Delicious,Twilight!I love it!'' RD said,licking her lips.

"Better than Ponyville's!" Pinkie announced.

''Well, duh, Pinkie,we're in a whole new world!'' RD said

"Don't you dare be sour" Applejack said.

''I'll be the way i want to be'' RD said with a grin.

Applejack looked around the street through the window.

She looked at a store across the street, it said "NOW 50% ON APPLEJACKS CEREAL!"

"EW!" she said.

Rainbow Dash just bursted out laughing,laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair.

Applejack started crying and said, "T-they make cereal out of me!"

Rarity held onto Applejack and said, "it'll be okay Darling"

''Man…'' RD said,wiping tears from her face,''That is priceless!''

"Don't be rude Rainbow Dash! At Least Applejack is more loyal than you'll ever be!" Rarity spat.

''Hey!'' RD said,having a sad face.

"Applejack is more honest AND Loyal! How did you ever get in the elements of harmony!" Rarity spat again.

''Um...rarity?'' Twilight said,''Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh?''

"Nope! Let's go Applejack" Rarity said as she and Applejack left.

RD was hanging her head as Pinkie comforted her.

"I hate to see you sad Dashie!" Pinkie said.

RD smiled,then hugged Pinkie

''They were being big meanies!'' Fluttershy shouted.

Pinkie Pie gasped.

''...What's wrong,pinkie?'' Fluttershy said with an innocent grin

"I would never think you would shout like that!" She shouted in shock.

''...Neither did i.'' Fluttershy admitted.

Pinkie Pie kept comforting Rainbow Dash as she hung her head.

 **Meanwhile With Rarity and Applejack**

"I Can't believe her!" Rarity yelled.

Applejack was hanging her head but looked back up and said, "You did get a little overboard"

Rarity looked at Applejack angrily.

"Well Sorry for standing up for you!" Rarity shouted.

"THAT WASN'T STANDING UP! THAT WAS INSULTING RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack screamed back.

"Can't trust no one in this city" Rarity spat as she ran off in the night, while rain starting sprinkle down.

Applejack worriedly looked at Rarity in the night.

She felt like she had turned into Nightmare Rarity.

Applejack ran to find the others.

 **Deep Underground**

''This whole 'interdimensional merging' of yours is going relatively well,Discord'' Slade said through a portal.

"Indeed, Slade!" Discord said.

''What is your strategy for defeating the team that has beaten me countless times?'' Slade asked

"Shower them with chaos. Destroy their world! Then you attack!" Discord said.

Slade nodded a the giant beast.

''However...their world….is the one i'm on right now./..did you forget?'' Slade reminded the beast.

"Hmm...Maybe I could go to there world" Discord replied.

''...if you destroy this world,then i would die...you wouldn't want that,now would you?'' Slade said

"Maybe I could make you immortal for quite some time.." Discord said, thinking.

Slade then looked and clenched his fists.

''Immortality would taste...so...sweet..'' Slade said,grinning under his mask.

"I can do that… I think Zecora has a potion for that..but she hates me...I must DESTROY her!" Discord said, laughing evilly.

''Let me do it,Discord...i will kill her...i know how to, anyway.'' Slade said,then turned to a 16 year old girl with white hair and wearing the same body costume as her,''This...is my daughter...ravager.''

"PERFECT! We could use her to help!" Discord said, then he laughed chaotically.

''Go in,my daughter.'' Slade said.

''Thank you,father.'' Rose Wilson,Ravager,said,then walked in the portal,ending up in Discord's lair,''Ok...now what?''

 **Note:AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER! :D**


	4. Fall of Hope

**Ponyville**

The place looked like Jump City did when Trigon 'destroyed it'...everything was destroyed with Discord sitting atop a throne..but one building was spared..a tree sitting in the middle of the ruined town that looked like a library.

''This tree looks occupied,titans...so lets go inside and meet some people to get some info out.'' Robin said,then the titans walked into the tree...house...thing and saw that books were everywhere,but a baby dragon was standing between them.

"Huh-!" The dragon named Spike said, shocked to see humans in his home.

''Um...Hello there..we are the teen titans.'' Robin said,''I'm robin and this is starfire,beast boy,cyborg and raven''

Robin said the latter thing while pointing to each of his teammates

"OMG! I read all about you guys in my comic!" Spike squealed while holding up some comics.

''OH COOL!YOU LIKE COMICS TOO!'' BB said,grinning,but then had a confused look on his face,''Uh...who are you?''

"Spike the dragon of course! I love you guys! I love love other comics too! There are others here, like Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom! But they left somewhere else to get their cutiemark" Spike said, gasping for air after he said that.

''Cute Mark...just the very thought of that being a thing confuses me.'' Raven said,scoffing.

"Cutie Marks are marks on ponies butt-area that shows off their special talent!" Spike said.

''...So they have Marks on their butts...to show off their abilities?'' BB asked,''BLECK!''

Spike quickly grabbed a book to explain.

"They're not exactly on the butt, just near it" Spike said, pointing to a picture of a pony.

''...It's still weird!'' BB said,but was smacked in the head by Raven

''Be mature for once!'' Raven growled,''Do carry on''

Spike frowned and said, "Okay"

He pointed to a picture of an alicorn and said, "Alicorns are extremely rare beings that have wings and a horn. They also have a strength of a normal earth pony."

BB turned into an actual horse and neighed.

''i ...don't think he means that,B.'' Cyborg said.

Spike facepalmed and said, "THEY AREN'T HORSES,THEY'RE PONIES!"

''Ponies are child horses!'' BB said

Spike slapped Beast Boy on the head and said "Child horse are mini horses, not ponies, it's a common fact"

''Keep sayin that,dude.'' BB said.

''So,where are the others?'' Robin asked the baby dragon.

"SWEETIE BELLE, SCOOTALOO, AND APPLEBLOOM! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Spike screamed up the stairs.

"Coming!" The three screamed.

They ran down the stairs to see the titans and Spike.

"Here they are" He said calmly.

Starfire squealed and gave all 3 of them rib crushing hugs.

''THEY'RE SO THE ADORABLE!'' Starfire said.

"Bi-" Scootaloo said, but Applebloom covering her mouth with her hoof due to language.

The fillies pushed out of Starfire's deadly grasp.

''Excuse my girlfriend,she has a vice-like grip.'' Robin said while chuckling.

"And excuse my 'girlfriend' for having a foul mouth!" Applebloom said jokingly.

''Wait...you're in a rel-'' BB started

''No,Beast Boy,that's simply how some girls refer to eachother.'' Robin said to the changeling,who simply said 'oh'.

Applebloom facepalmed and said, " I would never date Scootaloo!"

"Hey!" Scootaloo said.

"It's the truth" Applebloom said.

Suddenly,they saw fear in raven's eyes.

''Uh...Raven?'' The 4 other titans said to their dark member.

''Something evil is coming…'' She said

''Discord?'' Robin asked

''No...something...deadlier.'' Raven said.

Then,they all heard a blood curdling this,they ran outside and saw Ravager standign over a bleeding dead Zecora,having a potion in her hand.

''Who are you?'' Robin asking Ravager.

''I am Rose Wilson,also known as Ravager...I was sent here by my father, slade wilson, to kill Zecora and take this potion so Discord could make him immortal.'' Ravager said

"Well..I was going to make you immortal…" Discord said.

Suddenly,the potion was knocked out of ravager's hand,then caught by robin who tossed it to spike.

''You aren't getting the potion on our watch!'' Robin shouted.

Discord nearly lost his temper, but instead just knocked Robin out with a punch.

Spike trembled in fear while holding the potion bottle in his shaking hand.

Raven flew and blasted Discord into his thrown,then engulfed him in darkness and threw him down.

''You may be able to beat robin,but you can't beat me!'' Raven spat.

Discord grabbed the throat of Raven and blew fire to her face.

Raven blocked the fire with a shield she managed to make,then managed to get out of discord's grip and blast him several hundred feet away.

Discord blocked it, but his shield broke, he was only sent 200 feet away.

Discord quickly got up and grabbed Spike and took the potion.

He drank one-fourth of it, immortalizing him for good and making him stronger.

He put Spike on his shoulder and said, "Be carefull"

Discord fire blasted the 3 other titans, making them get knocked out

''You won't get away with this!'' Raven screamed,''We will stop you!''.

Spike sat scared on Discord's shoulder.

Discord had grown larger in size due to the potion.

Discord blasted Raven like he had down to the others.

Raven flew into one of the buildings...now knocked out like her friends.

 **Meanwhile, with the mane six**

Applejack bursted through the doors of the restaurant they were eating at.

She saw the other four and screamed, "Rarity ran off!"

''Where to,exactly?'' Twilight asked,raising a hoof.

"I don't know!" She said.

''Well how do we find her if we don't know where she is?'' RD said,''Seems like a lost cause if we don't know where she is.''

"I saw her run down 5th Street, but she might've left that street by now!" Applejack said.

Suddenly,RD sped off,knocking everyone out of their chair or off of their hooves.

RD managed to find Rarity outside the city and flew to her.

''Hey,Rarity!'' RD said,''Applejack wants you back with us.''

Rarity's eyes sparkled a shade of red, instead of her normal eye color.

"Why should I trust that farm girl!" Rarity yelled.

''Whoa!What's up with your eyes!?'' RD yelped.

Little did they know, Discord had changed her behavior and personality completely.

"So now you are insulting my eye color?!" She screamed, angrily .

RD cringed.

''I literally NEVER insulted you since we got here,Rarity.'' RD said

Rarity eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"You're the worst friend I ever had Rainbow Dash! You have bragged every time you have won and make a big deal when you lose! You are a total BRAT!" She screamed.

''Says the one complaining about how I naturally am.'' RD countered.

Rarity shot RD with dark magic, making Rainbow Dash plummet to the ground.

''Ow..'' RD groaned,then sped over to rarity and rammed into her,sending her crashing into a tree.

Rarity shot Rainbow Dash, knocking her out.

''Who's the best now?'' Rarity said, then walked off


	5. End of Generosity

**Jump City library**

Twilight was taking a book from on the shelves and reading it.

''History of jump city...so THAT'S where we are!'' Twilight said.

"Spike would love this!" Pinkie Pie announced.

''Indeed he would,Pinkie…'' Twilight agreed,''Wait...have you guys seen rainbow dash?''

"She went to go find Rarity I think" Pinkie Pie said.

''It's been 2 hours, she should have been-'' Twilight started,but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash,who popped up in front of her

''HEY,GUYS!'' RD shouted,''Uh...Rarity's gone.''

"Where did she go?" Applejack asked.

''How am I supposed to know,she knocked me out before she left!'' RD said,shrugging.

"Twilight, could you go find her?" Applejack asked.

''I don't even know where she is,she could be anywhere in the city!'' Twilight said,then looked and saw a giant 'T' shaped tower on a small island,''Maybe she's over there.''

"Maybe… I'll go check!" Pinkie pie said, walking towards the T-Shaped tower.

''We'll come with you!'' Twilight said,her and the other ponies following Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie ran up to the door and opened it.

''Well,this is a nice place.'' Twilight said,walking to an elevator.''This must take us upstairs.'

The ponies walked into the cramped elevator.

''Man, this is a bit tight.'' RD said,cringing.

"True" Applejack said, sitting down in one of the corners.

When they got up to the main room,then saw Silkie laying on the sofa.

''OH MY GOSH!'' Fluttershy said,then stormed to silkie,hugging the creature,''IT'S SO CUUUTE!''

Applejack cringed at the sight of Silkie.

Rarity was nowhere to be seen.

''Well..he is kinda cute.'' RD said touching silkie.

Rarity ran into the room and saw the others and Silkie and said, "You guys…"

RD growled.

"What do you want?!" Rarity asked.

''You insulted me,then knocked me out when i went to find you!'' RD spat

Rarity shot Rainbow Dash with dark magic.

RD went flying into the sofa.

''OW!'' RD said.

''Rarity,stop!'' Twilight pleaded.

"Why do you care, Twilight?!" Rarity yelled.

Rarity shot Twilight.,but the purple pony managed to teleport before she could be hit.

''Rarity,we're your friends!'' Twilight said

"Not anymore, Twilight!" Rarity said.

''But..why?'' Twilight asked

"Why would I be friends with someone like you?! EGGHEAD!" Rarity shouted.

''Something's wrong with you,Rarity…'' Twilight said,ears going down,''I gotta find out what.''

Twilight then teleported rarity out.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Pinkie Pie asked.

''Discord probably did something to alter her personality.'' Twilight said,''He probably used his magic to make her like this.''

"What if she joins Discord's side!" Pinkie Pie asked.

''Then nothing would be able to stop him...not even us.'' Twilight said,hanging her head,''We'd end up failing princess celestia...failing all of equestria.''

Pinkie Pie frowned and said, "I'm scared!"

''We all are...but we'll pull through it all together!'' Twilight assured her friends,then held out a hoof.

"You're right, Twilight" Applejack said.

''Even if discord is IMMORTAL,WE CAN STILL WIN!'' Twilight shouted.

"We can't Twilight, he need's to be turned into stone or something like that" Pinkie Pie said.

''That's still winning, Pinkie.'' Twilight reminded her energetic comrade.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie Pie said, smiling as if nothing happened.

''So to get our mind cleared up,what do you guys wanna do?'' Twilight asked.

''Go to the zoo.'' Fluttershy said innocently.

''...Do they even have zoos here?'' RD asked her animal-loving friend.

"What is a zoo?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

''Apparently,it's where you can catch sights of animals and all that...me and fluttershy found a book about it in the library.'' RD said.

"Do they capture… US?!" Pinkie Pie said.

''...no.'' RD lied.

"Good!" Pinkie Pie said.

 **Princess Celestia's Castle**

The Titans and Cutie Mark crusaders walked into Celestia's throne room after their first fight with discord.

"How was the fight?" Celestia asked the titans and CMC

''Bad...he managed to kill his way into getting the immortality potion.'' Robin said,''He's immortal now.''

"Sh-" Celestia began, but got interupted by Scootaloo.

"Watch your language!" Scootaloo said.

''So what do we do now,Princess?'' Robin said.

"We should try to turn him into stone" Celestia said.

"But how, my highness" Robin replied.

"I don't know, Zecora probably knows, but she is dead"

 **With Rarity**

Rarity was teleported somewhere in the city.

She saw an opening to Ponyville.

"Finally" She said, with her ruby red eyes glowing.

She walked through the portal that connected there two worlds.

She saw a giant Discord, Slade, and Rose.

Rarity gasped.

"That looks divine darlings! May I join you?" Rarity asked, you Ruby red eyes looking like King Sombra's.

"Indeed" Discord said, "My plan worked"

Discord grinned and said, "You will help me DESTROY this place!". "I will Discord! I will obey your orders!" Rarity pleaded. Discord lifted Rarity up to his shoulder.

Discord handed her the potion. There was only one fourth left, due to the others each drink one fourth. "Drink this, it makes you immortal" Discord said. Rarity trusted him, so she grabbed it and drank it.

Her horn shot sparks of red magic as she drank it. She slowly changed. Her diamonds turning into cracked diamonds. Her magic becoming more powerful than ever. She cackled like a hyena.

 **With The Titans**

"Tonight… at 9:00 pm, go to Discord and fight.." Celestia said.

The Titans nodded and went off to prepare for their next battle.


End file.
